Duelo de voluntades
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: ¿Algún chico te rompió el corazón? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡La señorita Amore te ayudara! "Te equivocas Len, la diferencia es que mientras tú seduces chicas para acostarte con ellas yo no tengo que rebajarme a tales extremos" Rin vs Len SPICE "¡Definitivamente haré que te enamores de mi!"
1. Chapter 1

Duelo de voluntades

¿Algún chico te rompió el corazón? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡La señorita Amore te ayudara! "Te equivocas Len, la diferencia es que mientras tú seduces chicas para acostarte con ellas yo no tengo que rebajarme a tales extremos" Rin vs Len SPICE "¡Definitivamente hare que te enamores de mi!"

Capitulo 1: Ella y Él

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te acostumbraste a vivir allá?-_preguntó una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-No esta nada mal pero el departamento es muy grande, supongo que necesitare un compañero de piso para pagar el alquiler-contestó una hermosa chica de cortos cabellos negros y lentes tras los cuales se refugiaban hipnotizantes ojos color azul capaces de hacer a cualquiera caer bajo sus encantos.

_-Je, pues suerte con eso ¿Cómo va el trabajo?_

La joven que seguía caminando por aquel amplio parque mientras sostenía el teléfono contra su oreja y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Lo de siempre, misión cumplida. Le he dejado una sola rosa marchita y mi tarjeta de presentación-dijo la chica en tono de burla.

_-Rin si alguien te descubre…-_la voz de la línea fue interrumpida por una carcajada sarcástica proferida de los labios de la chica.

-Por favor Luka, no hay forma de que yo cometa un error tan estúpido como para que alguien me descubra-mustió segura de si.

_-Pero lo harás, incluso podrías terminar por enamorarte de alguien y cuando eso suceda…_

-Soy la reina de corazones, yo no caigo por ellos, ellos caen por mi ¡AHhhhhhhhhhh!

El grito del otro lado de la línea sobre salto a la pelirosa que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

_-¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Hola? ¿Rin?..._

La joven no se dio cuenta como las cosas pararon tan rápido, solo alcanzó a escuchar una voz que le decía "¡Cuidado!" y el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo, lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo con las ropas un tanto desordenadas y la falda peligrosamente alzada mostrando sus suaves y cremosas piernas, pero nada de eso importaba una vez que se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba encima de ella con la cara entre sus pechos. La joven se quedo inmóvil intentando controlar su ira y procesar lo que acababa de pasar sin darse cuenta de que la peluca que llevaba había salido volando junto con su celular.

El rubio alzó la vista topándose con dos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que rivalizaban con los suyos mismo, la única diferencia es que estos reflejaban frialdad e indiferencia.

En tan solo un segundo su cerebro proceso todo lo ocurrido, estaba conduciendo en bici a casa de su mejor amigo cuando perdió el control y termino estrellándose con esa chica que aparentemente era rubia, la escena no era para nada formidable y ciertamente 100% mal pensable.

-Yo lo…

-¡Quítateme de encima!-le grito la joven empujándolo a un lado para ponerse rápidamente de pie y alisar sus ropas.

El rubio aun conmocionado no le quitó la vista de encima, ella era una belleza, sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo parecía completamente irreal y salido de un cuento, parecía un bello ángel con cuerpo de demonio seductor.

-De verdad lo lamento-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-¡Cállate idiota!-le gritó claramente irritada y ¿Cómo no? Si después de todo prácticamente acababa de arroyarla, la chica era muy hermosa pero había algo en su imagen que no cuadraba ¿Por qué llevaba puesta una peluca? Bueno, eso no era lo importante, tenia que hacerse ver como un caballero ante esa hermosa joven.

-Perdóname ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estas herida?-preguntó acercándosele con algo de preocupación.

-¿A ti que te importa?-siseó con ira después de recoger sus cosas e ignorarlo para seguir su conversación por teléfono-Oh, Luka… Lo siento, no es nada, un idiota se atravesó en mi camino-dijo la rubia continuando con su camino e ignorando al joven como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"¿Con que una chica difícil, eh?"-pensó Len mirando a Rin alejarse-"Iría tras ella de no ser por que tengo asuntos pendientes"-pensó para sus adentros dándose media vuelta y notó algo brillante en el suelo.

El joven se agacho a recogerlo y miro con recelo aquel dije con forma de R.

-Tal vez era de esa chica-dijo poniéndose de pie nuevamente y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, si fuera un caballero iría tras ella para devolvérselo, pero el no era un caballero, si iba a ir tras ella seria con otras intenciones, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, después de todo había quedado con su mejor amigo y juró que ningún asunto que tuviera que ver con mujeres lo distraería de su amistad.

Kagamine Len, el chico rompe corazones de la preparatoria Whitefor, el más popular, inteligente, caballeros, guapo y carismático… o mejor dicho, el playboy del instituto quien ha tenido en su cama prácticamente a todas las chicas de su escuela y cuando tiene fijo un nuevo objetivo, no descansa hasta acostarse con ella.

El rubio toco a la puerta de la casa de su amigo, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que cierto pelinegro fuera a abrirle.

-Llegas tarde-dijo serio mirando al joven.

-Perdón Rei, es que de camino aquí tuve un accidente con una chica muy bonita-dijo el entrando y siendo seguido por su amigo hasta la sala.

El pelinegro suspiro.

-¿Y ahora quien es tu nuevo objetivo Len?-le preguntó fingiendo algo de interés pero realmente los ligues de su amigo era lo que menos le importaba en el mundo, tenia cosas mejores de las cuales ocuparse.

-No tuve el placer de preguntarle su nombre ya que me dirigía hacia acá, si la vuelvo a ver esa linda angelita no se me escapara-dijo seguro de si tomando asiento-Mira, ella tenia esto-dijo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el dije en forma de R que tenia.

El pelinegro abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido pero escondió al máximo su reacción de modo que Len no alcanzo a percibirla.

-Deberías para con este asunto Len o de lo contrario la princesa de hielo se te va a aparecer-dijo sin ninguna expresión, así era Rei, la mayor parte del tiempo serio y frio aunque en ocasiones mostraba más emociones, completamente distinto al rubio y aun así eran los mejores amigos.

-¿La princesa de hielo? ¿Quién es esa?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, así es como la mayoría de los chicos la conocen, para las chicas es "La señorita Amore" Nadie sabe quien o como es ya que siempre se acerca con una identidad falsa, lo único que saben es que es una hechicera, o así es como ellos la llaman, los embruja con sus encantos y hace que todos caigan perdidamente enamorados de ella para después destrozarles el corazón de una forma muy fea.

-¿No es lo que suelen hacer todas las mujeres?-dijo en tono burlón- ¿Qué tiene de especial ella?

-No lo entiendes-suspiró el pelinegro-La princesa de hielo no se tienta el corazón para nada, es fría, cruel y despiadada cuando se trata de venganza.

-¿Cómo que venganza?-dijo el rubio algo extrañado.

-Veras ella es como una terapeuta del amor, aconseja a las chicas y les ayuda con sus relaciones amorosas, mayormente ayuda a superar a las chicas el desamor, pero también se venga por ella, a las chicas que han sido victimas de algún jugador ella las ayuda y las venga, ellos no saben como sucede pero terminan envueltos en sus redes, ya han sido varios chicos sus victimas y han dejado de ser jugadores, el daño emocional que les deja es similar al que ellos les causan a las chicas.

-Bien, si nadie sabe como es ella según tu ¿Cómo es que saben que fueron victimas de su engaño, eh?-interrogó Len.

-Por que antes de desaparecer de sus vidas ella solo deja una rosa marchita y su tarjeta de presentación, es así como saben que fueron victimas de la venganza de la señorita Amore.

-Ya veo y entonces creer que ella se me va a aparecer y terminare perdidamente enamorado de ella-dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

-Por favor Rei, me conoces perfectamente, sabes lo que pienso respecto a las chicas, no hay forma ni en el infierno de que yo caía en ese juego-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y seguro de si.

-"Te equivocas Len. Precisamente por que te conozco se que caerás para ella"-pensó con un suspiro.

.

.

.

Rin estaba el su cuarto de su apartamento chateando con una de sus clientas.

_**Sakurita008:**__ Gracias por su ayuda Rin-sama, realmente mente estoy en deuda con usted._

_**PrincessIce:**__ No hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo después de todo._

_**Sakurita008:**__ ¿Cómo podre pagarle por esto?_

_**PrincessIce:**__ Muy fácil, solo tendrás que hacerme un favor llegado el momento._

_Sakurita008: ¿Qué clase de favor seria Rin-sama? _

_**PrincessIce:**__ Nada muy importante, podría ser desde darme información detallada sobre determinada persona hasta conseguir vestuario maquillaje o cosas que yo no tengo para continuar con mi trabajo, es algo realmente sencillo._

_**Sakurita008:**__ Oh, entonces usted utiliza los favores que le deben para su trabajo como la señorita Amore, nunca lo hubiera pensado._

_**PrincessIce:**__ Si, fue gracias a una de mis clientas que logré conseguir un departamento donde establecerme aquí, otra de ellas me consiguió un empleo en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba tu ex-novio y así pude acercarme a él, no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva a molestarte._

_**Sakurita008: **__En ese caso cuente con todo mi apoyo en sus siguientes misiones Rin-sama, si se trata de ayudar a más victimas de los jugadores hare lo que sea para brindarle mi apoyo._

Rin sonrió ante lo que acababa de leer, siempre era así, las chicas a las que ayudaba le ofrecían su apoyo incondicional una vez que termino su misión, le gustaba ayudarlas y sentir que apreciaban lo que hacia, por que todos esos estúpidos se lo merecían por haberlas hecho llorar.

_**Sakurita008:**__ Ah, pero Rin-sama ¿No tiene miedo de equivocarse alguna vez?_

_**PrincessIce:**__ ¿A que te refieres con equivocarme?_

_**Sakurita008:**__ Habló de vengarse de la persona equivocada, es decir, se que usted es muy feminista por lo cual siempre confiera en las chicas, pero podría pasar que alguien pida venganza contra un chico que no se lo merece solo por despecho._

_**PrincessIce:**__ Bueno, si soy muy feminista, para mi los hombres son todos iguales, organismos existentes solo para la reproducción y supervivencia de la especie humana, pero aun así nadie va a usarme para dañar a alguien que no se lo merece, por eso siempre investigo a la persona de la que me tengo que vengar así como a quien demando la venganza, Hubo una vez en la que la hermana de un jugador intento engañarme para descubrir mi identidad y otra en la que una chica quería venganza contra un chico para alejarlo de su amiga, cosas como esas suceden muy a menudo por eso siempre soy sigilosa e investigo, Así que no te preocupes, ningún chico que no se lo merezca será dañado._

_**Sakurita008:**__ En ese caso me alegro mucho Rin-sama, Los chicos suelen decir cosas terribles de usted pero veo que usted es una persona amable y con un fuerte sentido de la justica, me gustaría llegar a ser una persona tan fuerte como usted… pero me preocupa un poco ¿Acaso usted jamás se ha enamorado?_

Rin abrió los ojos de golpe ante la pregunta… no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar ¿Qué es amor? ¿Qué es enamorarse? Esos conceptos son simplemente basura para ella sin embargo lo más cercano a enamorarse es lo que ha sentido con su primo, es algo extraño, ella aconseja a muchas chicas sobre el amor cuando en realidad no tiene ninguna experiencia, sigue pensando que no la necesita, un concepto tan absurdo como el amor no existiría en su mundo perfecto ¿Estaba su corazón tan endurecido que algo como eso jamás lo llegara a sentir?

_**PrincessIce:**__ Sera mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión… estoy algo cansada y mañana inician mis clases como estudiante de tercer año así que debo ir a dormir, nos vemos._

Cerró sesión y se apresuro a apagar su laptop sin esperar una respuesta, su mente estaba hecha un caos.

Se recostó en su cama mirando al techo, atracción, amor, enamoramiento, pesar en eso la hacia sentir mucha confusión y sus recuerdos la invadían nuevamente, recuerdos muy preciados a pesar de que los sentimientos que creyó tener eran falsos.

-"Enséñame a besar"-había pedido ella al chico frente a ella, la imagen del pelinegro era borrosa pero ella sabia perfectamente quien era, ese recuerdo era algo que debía olvidar pero a la vez no quería dejarlo ir.

-"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"-el chico interrogó incrédulo.

-"Enséñame a besar"-repitió ella.

-"¿Por qué quieres algo como eso?"

-"Has dicho que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, que lo que yo sentía por ti no era nada mas que atracción y enamoramiento, no estoy segura de eso y realmente no puedo entenderlo, pero si es lo que tu dices entonces te creo Rei… Yo he decidido que todo ese tema ya no me importa, sentimientos tan raros como esos han perdido todo valor para mi por eso es que me concentrare en mi trabajo, te he dicho lo que le haré al novio de Luka y pese a lo que tu digas no me voy a detener, por eso quiero que me enseñes a besar, me lo debes"-dijo Rin con determinación.

-"¿Sabes lo que significa perder tu primer beso?"-le preguntó la imagen clara del pelinegro rozando los labios de la joven.

-"Si, lo se, para las chicas es algo muy especial ¿no? Pero para mi no tiene ningún significado, los labios son buenas armas si saben usarse ¿No es así Rei?"

-"Si, tienes razón Rin"-sonrió acercándose a ella-"En ese caso déjame enseñarle."

Ambos labios se conectaron en un beso que en un principio fue suave, el pelinegro intentaba enseñarle con lentitud como unas los labios, Rin solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar algo aturdida cuando sintió la lengua de Rei internarse en su boca dando suaves carias y eso se prolongo hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, Rin fue la primera en caer dejándose resalar por el suelo seguida del chico que se inclinó a su altura y alzo el rostro de la rubia de la barbilla.

-"Tienes que usar más la lengua Rin… Así"-dijo posando suevamente sus labios sobre la chica que aun no había recuperado el aliento pero con algo de timidez intento seguirle el ritmo

Esta vez el beso fue un poco más corto pero igual de apasionado que el anterior, Rin volvió a pegar sus labios con los del pelinegro iniciando una danza de lenguas.

-"¿Así?"-preguntó con un poco de timidez.

-"Si, si, estas aprendiendo rápido Rin, pero aun te falta un poco más"-unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella para demostrarle la manera correcta de besar.

Rin salió de sus pensamientos tocando sus húmedos y suaves labios mientras su vista seguía perdida en el techo.

-Esa sensación ha desaparecido, supongo que Rei tenía razón, fue solo un enamoramiento pasajero nunca he vuelo a sentir algo como eso y tal vez jamás lo vuelva a sentir, pero esta bien así, seria una completa molestia para mi trabajo encapricharme con ese estúpido concepto-sonrió con arrogancia-Jamás caeré por algo como eso.

**Sin comentarios, solo puedo decir que esto es algo que debía hacer ya que lo que veremos en este fic son cosa que no podía poner en el fic "cosas de tu y yo" cuyo final ya esta planeado.**

**¿Qué les parece esta nueva idea? ¿Qué relación tienen o habrán tenido Rin y Rei? ¿Por qué Len se volvió un playboy? ¿Por qué Rin es una jugadora? ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo encuentro de nuestros dos protagonistas? las cosas se pondrán muy calientes y complicadas con mucha posibilidad de Lemmon pero les advierto que tal como el el fic cosas de tu yo la historia ira algo lento, así que dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada ¡Hola a todo el mundo! He actualizado lo más rápido que pude y espero que este capitulo valga la ppena, les aseguro que el siguiente se pondrá interesante por que iniciara el desafio entre nuestros dos protagonistas.**

**Segundo, me hicieron una pregunta muy interesante por ahí ¿Rin es virgen? Pues creo que habia quedado claro desde un principio pero ¿Ustedes que piensan ¿Es o no es?**

**Pues coméntenlo, hagan sus apuestas y vemos quien gana jeje, les daré la respuesta en el próximo capitulo lo prometo.**

Capitulo 2: ¡Segundo encuentro!

¿Cómo era Len? Pues fácil, un chico muy guapo y caballeroso, no era el típico playboy orgulloso de acostarse con todas las chicas que se lo ponían enfrente y las engañaba saliendo con dos o tres a la vez, mas bien era una en turno, sabia muy bien usar una personalidad fingida haciéndoles creer que las quería, al final siempre cortaba con ellas diciéndoles que de verdad lamentaba que ellas no fueran la chica que estaba buscando y las tontas jóvenes le creían que estaba arrepentido de no quererlas como ellas quisieran.

En otras palabras era un chico astuto que se las arreglaba para que las chicas no lo odiaran aun después de haberlas dejado, en ningún momento les faltaba al respeto o las obligaba a nada, siempre se hacia pasar por un caballero y otras lo veían como un príncipe muy amable, pero él estaba lejos de ser como eso, simplemente las usaba y disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Solo había una chica que había descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones y había pedido a la señorita Amore su ayuda sobre el caso, pero ella no lo aceptó debido a que al pedirle información a una de sus clientas le había dicho que esa chica que había solicitado su ayuda, la tal Hatsune Miku, era en realidad una ex-novia celosa y que Len era un chico amable y bondadoso que había tenido una larga lista de novias pero al parecer jamás engaño a ninguna, teniendo esta información Rin negó brindar su ayuda.

¿Cómo era Rei? Por lo general inexpresivo y en ocasiones frio pero después de todo el mejor amigo de Len y la única persona que conocía sus motivos para jugar con chicas, ciertamente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él hacia pero no era como si pudiera impedírselo, Len podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana mientras a él no le afectara.

Y finamente ¿Cómo era Rin? Nadie podía estar seguro de cómo era ella en realidad, su personalidad solía variar, solo había alrededor de dos personas que la conocían perfectamente y esos eran Luka y Rei.

Hermosa, de eso no cavia duda, largos cabellos dorados, cuerpo muy bien formado y embriagantes ojos azules, fría como el hielo pero a la vez cálida, una actriz de primera se podía decir. Un camaleón.

Su personalidad es como el agua, se adapta a la persona con la que tenga que interactuar, una seductora total y fuera del hecho de enamorar chicos y romperles el corazón por venganza, ciertamente debía de admitir que le encantaba hacerlo, le gustaba ver como todos esos chicos idiotas caían por ella mientras se burlaba de sus estúpidos sentimientos y terminaba por romperles el corazón. Así es como es la señorita Amore.

Como Rin Kagamine sin embargo, ella suele ser fría y mantener su semblante inexpresivo siempre que tenga que interactuar con chicos, lo cual ciertamente no hace por voluntad propia, en cambio con las chicas se comporta amable y sonriente, totalmente comprensiva y dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que necesite, pero esta faceta también es falsa, aunque no completamente, sigue siendo Rin Kagamine, pero no es la antigua y verdadera Rin Kagamine.

.

.

.

La rubia iba caminando por los pasillos del salón, era imposible que alguien tan bonita para ella pasara desapercibida por toda la población escolar pero no le presto atención a las miradas curiosas que la escaneaban de pies a cabeza, no era como si le importara lo que pensaran de ella, no fue a esa prepa para hacer amigos si no para completar sus estudios por lo tanto las relaciones con sus compañeros era algo que la tenia totalmente sin cuidado.

Len por su parte estaba en su salón de clases aburrido mirando por la ventana y pensando en la joven que había conocido el día anterior, conquistar a alguien como ella seria todo un reto que haría su vida más excitante, además de que había que admitir que tenia un muy buen cuerpo, cremosas y largas piernas, una cinturita estrecha, pechos del tamaño ideal según sus deseos y un tierno rostro que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles, una figura completamente inocente que gozaría totalmente corromper.

-Atención Chicos-habló el maestro-Tenemos una nueva alumna así que espero que puedan tratarla bien, pasa.

Len dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta abriendo los ojos como platos al percatarse de la figura que se internaba en el salón, no le había sorprendido el hecho de que esa fuera la misma chica que atropello con la bicicleta hasta que una realización lo golpeo como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría.

-Su nombre es Rin Kagamine-anunció el profesor y de repente los murmullos estallaron por todo el salón.

Ella era prácticamente su versión en femenina, no se había percatado de ello en su anterior encuentro ya que la había visto unos segundos y su cabello estaba muy bien amarrado.

Pero ahora que la miraba con el uniforme del instituto, con sus largos cabellos sueltos que asimilaban la longitud del suyo que mantenía amarrado en una cola de caballo, las similitudes entre ellos dos y el apellido, cualquiera podría decir que eran hermanos, más específicamente gemelos.

-Bien, señorita, parece que tenemos otro Kagamine aquí ¿Están relacionados?-preguntó el maestro.

Len se puso de pie entendiendo la indicación intrínseca del maestro. La rubia lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-No, no lo conozco-habló la Rin.

-Bien, bueno… siéntate detrás de Marina-dijo señalando un asiento vacio del otro lado del salón de donde Len estaba y la joven simplemente se dirigió a este sin agregar nada-Mm… Kagamine Chico, muéstrale la escuela a Rin en el descanso.

-Si profesor-dijo con una sonrisa, después de clases podía acercase a ella y tal vez, quien sabe, fingir ser el chico bueno y coquetear con la joven.

Por su parte a Rin parecía extrañada del otro Kagamine, no recordaba con claridad que había sido a quien le había gritado después de que le cayera encima ¿Cómo iba a darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle? Por si fuera poco su nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar pero decidió restarle importancia a asunto e ignorarlo.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y al final de esta el celular de Rin vibro indicándole la llegada de un mensaje, al sonar la campana salió inmediatamente del salón para sorpresa de sus compañeros que no alcanzaron a interrogarla, Len de inmediato se dio a la tarea de perseguirla para tratar de hablar con ella.

Rin sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había llegado por parte de Luka.

-Así que Kagamine Len-susurró con una sonrisa burlona, su próximo objetivo a conquistar seria ese chico, esto seria muy divertido.

-Kagamine-san-escuchó una voz detrás ella y se volteó dándole una cálida sonrisa. Su cambio de personalidad había sido fácilmente asimilado, comportarse amable e inocente era lo que más llamaba la atención de los chicos, pero las intensiones de hacer esto era únicamente para investigar su tipo de chica y asimilarla con un personalidad falsa.

De ninguna manera coquetearía con Len siendo Rin Kagamine, eso podía ocasionarle problemas.

-Ah, Len-kun ¿Cierto? Creo que es muy confuso si los dos nos llamamos por nuestro apellido así que ¿Puedo llamarte Len-kun?-preguntó ella tiernamente.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que estaba siendo tratado ¿Sera que ella no se acordaba de que él la había atropellado apenas ayer? Sin embargo la había visto al entrar al salón y su personalidad durante la clase había sido fría e inexpresiva, era muy extraño lo rápido que su comportamiento había cambiado, no era que le desagradara verla como una tierna y dulce chica, de hecho eso haría más fácil conquistarla y hacerla suya, solo que era raro.

-¿Len kun?-miró sus ojos desbordantes de inocencia y sonrió.

-Puedes hacerlo siempre y cuando me dejes llamarte Rin-chan-acarició su cabeza.

-Es un hecho entonces-sonrió falsamente maldiciendo la acción de rubio-Y me pareció oír del profesor que me mostrarías el lugar-añadió con un toque de inocencia.

-Por supuesto Rin-chan, si me hicieras el honor de acompañarme con gusto te lo muestro-aseguró con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

El recorrido a la escuela fue lento y a la vez corto, iban platicado normalmente como si fueran dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida mientras algunos chicos en la escuela los miraban con curiosidad y hasta envidia, comenzaba murmurar cosas como "Yo no sabia que Len tenia una gemela" "¿Quién es esa chica tan bonita? ¿Sera su novia?" "¿Por qué ese Kagamine termina por ligarse a las chicas más hermosas" "¿quien se creé ella que es caminando a lado de Len-sama?".

-Jajaja, Len-kun eres muy gracioso, oh tengo una idea ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa después de la escuela? Te mostraré la colección de Dvds que tengo ahí.

-Me gustaría pero supongo que eso incomodaría a tu familia-dijo algo dudoso.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, vivo yo sala en un apartamento.

-Es curioso que nos gusten muchas de las mismas cosas y los dos vivamos solos..

-Si-rió sarcásticamente-Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenemos en común, verdaderamente no tienes ni idea.

Una vez en el salón de clases Rin fue instantáneamente rodeada y bombardeada con miles de preguntas, por suerte la maestra de matemáticas entró al salón para salvarla del interrogatorio, lo ultimo que quería era tener que contestar las preguntas de sus curiosos compañeros.

Len no paró de observar a la rubia en ningún momento, definitivamente ese no era un comportamiento que podía llamar normal, ella no parecía ser como las demás chicas pero el hecho de que lo invitara a su casa con poco tiempo de haberse conocido indicaba dos cosas.

Una, o ella era un chic atrevida fingiendo ser una corderita, o dos, ella tenia algo planeado, era relativamente complicado leerla siendo que todas las chicas eran como un libro abierto para él, pero el hecho de no saber nada de ella lo intrigaba y eso solo hacia más interesante el asunto que fuera la siguiente en su lista de conquistas.

Vayamos al punto, la única explicación coherente de que ella lo invitara a su casa era o por que podía saber lo que pasaba al quedarse a solas con un chico o era demasiado boba para confiar en que no pasaría nada al estar a solas con un hombre.

¿Cuál de las dos será en realidad Kagamine Rin? Bueno, dentro de poco lo descubriría.

Era intrigante la cantidad de cosas que ella y el Kagamine chico tenían en común, desde los gustos en música, hasta que ambos eran jugadores, cada quien por sus motivos claro esta pero simplemente no dejaba de ser intrigante, meditó en todo lo que había estado pensando y se le revolvió el estomago de tan solo reflexionar la cantidad de tiempo que el Kagamine ocupo su mente, era condenadamente un infierno tener que comportarse linda para él, vacio su mente concentrándose en otra cosa pero al ver al rubio lanzándole una miradita con una sonrisa fresca no tuvo de otra que devolvérsela.

¡Maldición! Tendría que intentar no levantar sus sospechas sobre su comportamiento, algo sobre ese chico no le daba buena espina y la mantenía muy incomoda, no era solo el hecho de su ridículo parecido con Rei, sino que frente a los ojos de cualquiera ellos eran completamente compatibles, como dos caras de la misma moneda, eso la hizo estremecer y maldijo por lo bajo.

.

.

.

-Así que aquí vives-dijo mirando la puerta del apartamento 12 en el tercer piso de aquel edificio.

-Si, esta cerca del instituto por lo que puedo ir caminando y no gastar en camiones.

-Es muy conveniente dijo pasando después de que ella abrió la puerta y le hizo la señal de entrar.

-Vaya, es mas chico que mi casa-susurró inexpresivo.

-Ah, cierto, habías dicho que vives tu solo ¿Entonces por que tu apartamento es más grande que el mío?

-Eso es por que no es un apartamento si no una casa-habló Len.

-¿Vives solo en tú casa?-dio algo intrigada pues n entendía como un joven vivía solo e su propia casa sin padres que lo observaran.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy chico-mintió, pero claro que Rin no podía saber que era una mentira-Y mi padre viaja mucho, por lo tanto vivo prácticamente solo ¿Qué hay de ti?-le preguntó a la joven tomando asiento.

Responder esa pregunta no era algo que Rin haría, ella jamás hablaba de sus problemas personales y solo por que él fue muy abierto no significaba que ella lo seria igual.

-Me olvide de algo ahora vuelvo-dijo rápidamente perdiéndose entre los pasillo de su apartamento.

Len suspiró mirando a su alrededor, vaya forma de evadir el tema ¿Qué era en realidad esta chica? Se preguntó, no cavia duda de que a sus ojos la rubia era muy rara.

Pasó un buen rato en el que Len no supo que hacer, sin más opción comenzó a curiosear por la casa encontrando una peculiar puerta abierta y con curiosidad y una sonrisa estampada en los labios sospechando, se adentró a ella.

En el momento en que Rin dejo solo a Len en a sala se dirigió a su habitación y encendió su computadora, le había llegado un e-mail de Luka pidiéndole que la llamara con urgencia, sin embargo su celular no tenia muy buena seña y el único lugar en donde funcionaba era la habitación de alado así que se dirigió a esta para hablar con ella, realmente Luka exageró con la palabra urgente ya que la llamada fue para unas indicaciones de su posible transferencia el siguiente semestre al instituto Whitefor.

Al regresar a su habitación se topo con algo que verdaderamente no se esperaba, cierto rubio estaba sentado frente a su computadora y en ese momento le golpeo la realización de que había dejado su correo abierto ajo el sobre nombre de PrincessIce.

Bueno, eso no podía significar nada, solo su cuenta estaba abierta pero dudaba que hubiera algo incriminatorio.

-¿Qué es lo que haces en mi habitación Len-Kun?-preguntó en un tono inocente y nervioso controlándose de estallar por la intromisión a su lugar sagrado.

-Ah, Rin-chan-esbozó una sonrisa que podía hacerle competencia a la del gato Cheshire-¿Por qué usas el Nickname de PrincessIce si no tiene que ver con tu personalidad.

Ella se tensó pero continúo con su dulce actuación.

-Solo… me pareció llamativo, jeje, por otra parte ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Al parecer responder un mensaje importante dirigido a ti señorita Amor-siseó con voz fría mirándola con seriedad.

Hubo un momento de silenció y luego los labios de a rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, lanzando hacia atrás su cabello mirándolo con diversión.

-Parece que me has descubierto Len-kun.

.

.

.

**Perdón que no tengo el tiempo para contestar a sus comentario pero prometo hacerlo en el próximo cap, apenas y me dio tiempo de escribir esto dado que mi madre esta enferma y debo cuidarla así que tardare en actualizar próximamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Por qué todos pensaron que Rin no era virgen?**

**Bueno, como sea la verdad es que….**

**Perdón**** por la tardaanza pero mi tiempo se ha vuelto limitado, vinieron unos amigos de visita asi que tuve que atenderlos, durmieron en mi cama y termine por dormir en el suelo... me hicieron caminar por toda la ciudad y acabaron conmigo patológicamente.**

**¡¿Por que no tengo más amigas chicas?! TTwTT necesito amigas chicas, estar solo con chicos es estresante en especial cuando mi casa esta llena de ellos... en total como 7 invadiendo mi casa diariamente más los de visita... Aunque si quisiera podría tener mi harem... no, necesito más amigas, los tres que vinieron de Mérida eran chicos.**

**Lo peor de todo es que... Interactuare con mi Oni-sama! Cuando tenia doce me entere casualmente de que tenia un hermano mayor al cual solo he visto dos veces en mi vida, hace cinco años que no lo he vuelto a ver y ahora me entero que la semana siguiente vendra a vivir a mi casa ¿Como se supone que interactue con mi hermano mayor si no se nada de él? ¡¿Y si me odia?!**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kill me plis.**

Capitulo 3: Confrontación

-Parece que me has descubierto Len-kun-sonrió con diversión y luego soltó un pesado suspiro cambiando su actitud a una seria y fría-Bueno, para ser sincera ya me había cansado de actuar como una chica dulce ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Delatarme y divulgar que yo soy la señorita Amore?-preguntó indiferente lanzando con gracia hacia atrás su cabello sin borrar su sonrisa de superioridad.

-Por supuesto que no-sonrió el rubio fingidamente-¿Qué seria lo divertido en hacer eso?

-Si estas pensando que puedes chantajearme con este secreto estas muy equivocado Kagamine-siseó con irritación-No es algo por lo que me volvería tu sirvienta personal o algo así, no tienes pruebas en mi contra no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Se supone que soy tú nuevo objetivo?-preguntó sin apartarle la vista con malicia.

-Se supone que no hasta hoy en la mañana, recibí un mensaje confirmando tu posición como playboy, realmente odio a la gente como tú, así que podría decirse que si, eres mi próximo objetivo-admitió sin remordimientos mientras lo observaba con seriedad de brazos cruzados.

-Que curioso que digas que odias a la gente como yo cuando sabemos que tú no estas ni cerca de ser mejor, jugar con los corazones de los chicos para ti debe ser un deporte ¿No es así señorita playboy?-inquirió burlón.

-Te equivocas Len, la diferencia es que mientras tú seduces chicas para acostarte con ellas yo no tengo que rebajarme a tales extremos. No tengo la necesidad mundana como tú de tener sexo con los chicos que seduzco.

-Si claro-dijo el rubio en un tono de sarcasmo que irritó a la chica prácticamente dándole el avión.

-Aprende a distinguir playboy de jugador, yo jamás me acuesto con mis objetivos, me gusta hacerles creer que me tienen cuando no están ni cerca de su meta-refunfuño intentando ganar la atención del rubio que simplemente la ignoraba sacándola de quicio-¡Por dios que todavía soy virgen!-gruñó ante la actitud despreocupada del Kagamine.

-Bueno, esto hace las cosas más interesantes-sonrió maliciosamente-Ahora que se lo que planeas no creas que voy a caer por ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer en mi contra señorita Amore-sonrió con confianza.

-¿Oh, eso es un reto? Vaya que si eres un verdadero arrogante, engañaste a todas las chicas con tu faceta de caballero pero eso no funcionara conmigo y finalmente muestras ante mi tus verdaderos colores ¿En realidad que significa todo esto?-dijo mirándola inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué no jugamos Rin?-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?-frunció el seño inspeccionando al joven frente a ella.

-Solo digamos que pretendo apostar que yo soy mucho mejor jugador que tú-dijo como si no fuer algo muy importante.

-¿De verdad crees eso?-inquirió en un tono burlón-No me hagas reír.

-Entonces apostemos, las reglas son muy sencillas simplemente los dos usaremos nuestras verdaderas personalidades para interactuar con el otro y quien se enamore pierde, veras, estoy algo aburrido y pienso que tal vez esta apuesta contigo puede ser muy divertido-sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acceder a caer en tu juego? No es necesario apostar cuando es más que claro quien ganara-habló en tono despreocupado y divertido.

-Si estas tan segura de ti misma entonces no tienes nada que perder, además no tienes opción, escuche que siempre cumples con tus objetivos y en estos momentos ese soy yo ¿Cierto? Lo que estoy haciendo es simplemente hacer las cosas más interesantes ¿No consideras que esto podría ser entretenido?

-Ya veo…-mustió con seriedad-Pero hacer algo como una apuesta ¿Qué estas intentando ganar?

-Hmmm, buena pregunta-lo meditó-¿Qué tal esto? Si yo ganó tú dejas tú puesto como la señorita Amore.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó con sorpresa y frunció el ceño-Eso es demasiado para pedir ¿Qué es lo que gano yo a cambio?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ganar?-le preguntó el rubio-Lo que quieras es tuyo-se encogió de hombros restándole interés al asunto lo cual solo hizo que Rin se irritara ante la desmesurada confianza que mostraba en ganarle.

-Bien…-sonrió con soberbia-Si yo gano entonces tú te volverás mi sirviente y me ayudaras con todo lo que necesite-lo señalo con superioridad.

-¿Tu sirviente?-se burló-Eso nunca sucederá, es más que obvio quien ganara.

-Eso lo veremos cuando termines siendo mi sirviente de por vida ¿Tenemos un trato?-le extendió la mano con una sonrisa al rubio.

-Je, ese exceso de confianza será tu perdición-dijo estrechando su mano.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo-apretó con fuerza la mano de Len.

.

.

.

-¿Sabes lo que va ha suceder no es así?-preguntó Luka del otro lado de la línea.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, desde hace tiempo había estado evitándolo pero creo que ya no tiene sentido seguir haciéndolo-le contestó el pelinegro.

-¿Estas seguro de que las cosas deberían ser así? Uno de los dos podría salir lastimado-dijo la pelirosa preocupada.

-No hay más opción, tarde o temprano esto tenia que suceder-suspiro Rei.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, el nuevo objetivo de Rin esta confirmado… solo queda esperar como se van a desarrollar las cosas, pero independientemente de todo lo que suceda espero que puedas seguir apoyándola, eres lo único que le queda a Rin si algo le sucede se que tu estarás ahí estos seis meses que no podre ayudarla.

-Por supuesto que lo estaré, Rin es una persona muy importante para mí y jamás la dejare sola.

-Confió en que así será, el único que siempre pudo reconfortarla fuiste tú, incluso estoy un poco celosa de su relación, creo que tú eres mucho más cercano a ella que yo-dijo Luka.

-Lo soy, hemos estado juntos prácticamente desde que nacimos, pero yo creo que tú eres su mejor amiga, ella haría de todo por ti, fue esa la razón por que se volvió una jugadora ¿Recuerdas?-sonrió Rei.

-Y como olvidarlo, si él engaño de Gakupo fue el detonante de que Rin se volviera como es actualmente después de la muerte de su madre, me siento mal por haberme dejado cegar por ese idiota, por culpa de eso no pude estar con Rin cuando más me necesitaba.

-Tú pelea con Rin a causa de Gakupo le afecto mucho, estuvo dos horas llorando en mis brazos hasta quedarse dormida-suspiró Rei-El suicidio de su madre solo empeoró la situación.

-Lo sé y hasta ahora sigo arrepintiéndome de que mi noviazgo con Gakupo afectara nuestra amistad, aun si Rin no me culpa de nada, lo que sucedió solo es un factor más que la llevó a ser como es-mustió con tristeza, era cierto, el pelipurpura la manipulo haciendo un hueco en su amistad con Rin, algo que jamás dejaría que su amistad volviera a ser como antes-Por cierto ¿Has sabido algo del señor Leon?-le preguntó Luka.

-Nada en absoluto, pero dudo mucho que él aparezca ante Rin y si se atreve a acercársele…-su voz se hizo seria con un toque de malicia-Entonces yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar su existencia, no dejaré que se atreva a lastimar a Rin-Luka no lo podía ver, pero estaba segura de que su expresión en ese momento era completamente seria, era más que un hecho que Rei no hablaba en broma, él no dejaría que nadie hiriera a su queridísima Rin-chan y sabiendo eso la pelirosa aun se cuestionaba los motivos por los que había planeado la confrontación entre Rin y Len.

-Hay veces en que me confundes, me mareas, me das dolor de cabeza e incluso me aterras, parece que solo a dos personas les muestras tu lado sensible ¿Cierto?

-Sabes muy bien que no eres precisamente santo de mi devoción-le dijo sin rodeos pues no le caía muy bien que digamos.

Ciertamente la química entre Rei y Luka no fue bien desde el principio, en especial tomando en cuenta que la rubia y la pelirosa iniciaron su amistad con una pelea.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro y la pequeña Luka de siete años de edad iba corriendo por el parque muy feliz por que su madre le había dado para comprar su helado, sin darse cuenta chocó con una rubia haciéndola caer al suelo y en ese momento a ella se le cayó su dinero, ella se lastimo e incluso lloró y al instante un niño pelinegro apareció con dos helados en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Rinny?!-le gritó muy enojado.

-Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención-se disculpó la pelirosa.

-¡¿Eres una idiota o que?! ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?!

Pero por supuesto que la pequeña Luka también tenía su temperamento y no iba a dejar que un niño le gritara después de haberse disculpado así que se uso a la defensiva en cuanto este se inclinó para ayudar a la rubia y darle su helado.

-¡La que debería fijarse donde anda es ella! ¡Tú no tenias que gritarme de esa manera para defender a tú inútil noviecita!-le gritó ella.

-¡No le hables de esa manera a Rei! ¡Fue tú culpa por ir muy apresurada!-le gritó Rin.

-¡Eso fue por que quería comprar mi helado y…!-en ese instante se dio cuenta de que se la había perdido el dinero que su madre le había dado y se tiro al suelo a buscarlo-No, no, debe de estar por aquí-sollozó entristecida-Mamá se enojara conmigo por perder el dinero ¿Qué es lo que le voy a decir?-comenzó a llorar.

La pequeña rubia se sintió muy mal a verla y se inclinó extendiéndole su helado.

-Toma, te regalo mi helado, se nota que te morías de ganas por comer uno.

-Eh, pero Rin-reaccionó el pelinegro después mientras la niña se ponía de pie después de darle el cono de helado a la pelirosa.

-No importa Rei, yo no lo quería de todas formas-sonrió algo triste pero no por dar el helado si no por que estaba herida y sangrando, de lo cual Luka se dio cuenta tras inspeccionarla un momento.

-¡Estas herida!-exclamó rápidamente sacando una curita de su bolsillo, le dio el helado a Rei y sentó a Rin para encargarse del responde su rodilla-Ya esta-dijo después de pegar la curita.

-Ah, gracias dijo algo avergonzada.

-No hay problema, fue mi culpa de todos modos.

-Fue muy conveniente que trajeras una curita ¿Siempre las traes contigo?-le preguntó Rin.

-Si, soy algo torpe y me lastimo mucho, así que por eso las tengo.

-Toma tu helado-dijo Rei algo disgustado entregándoselo-Rin, tal vez deberíamos irnos, se nos esta haciendo tarde para volver a casa.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?-le preguntó la rubia a la niña.

-Me llamó Luka.

-Mucho gusto Luka, mi nombre es Rin y este gruñón es Rei, por ahora tenemos que irnos, pero me gustaría jugar contigo mañana, estaremos aquí a esta misma hora, nos vemos-dijo tomando del brazo al pelinegro y jándalo consigo hacia su casa.

Ambas se volvieron amigas a partir de ese día, a Rei seguía sin caerle bien Luka y hasta ahora aun hay ciertos roces entre ellos dos ya que se declararon así mismos incompatibles, pero se sobrellevan por Rin, el pelinegro sabe que para Rin Luka ha sido su primera amiga y estaría entristecida si no hallaba a forma de congeniar con la pelirosa así que siendo la rubia su prioridad decidió no iniciar peleas con Luka.

El pelinegro sigue de cierta forma resentido por Luka ya que prefirió a su novio Gakupo que confiar en su amiga que había intentado advertirle que ese pelimorado solo la estaba utilizando. Pero la chica no le creyó y siguió saliendo con él, se peleo con ella gritándole que seguramente solo intentaba alejarlos por que como a todas las chicas le gustaba Gakupo así por un tiempo dejaron de ser amigas.

En ese entonces Rei de 13 años tubo que sobre esforzarse por consolar a Rin lo cual era algo complicado tomando en cuenta que en ese entonces estaba viviendo en otro estado, sin embargo lo dejo todo para poder ir a ver a la rubia, por suerte las vacaciones estaban cerca así que para él siendo un buen estudiante no le afecto mucho perder una semana.

Le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

…

-Tampoco me caes muy bien que digamos Rei, la única razón por la que nos llevamos más o menos bien es que ninguno de los dos quiere entristecer a Rin.

-Esta tregua entre nosotros es solo por ella. Si no te he hecho daño es por que Rin te aprecia demasiado, pero de no ser así créeme que te haría lo mismo que le hice a ese chico que la estaba acosando.

-Ah, te refieres a ese chico que desapareció al día siguiente de darle a Rin un susto en su casa… temo preguntar pero la curiosidad me gana-mustió con voz nerviosa-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Digamos que le deje muy en claro que si se vuelve a acercar a mi linda Rin no viviría un día más para contarlo-dijo jugando con un abrecartas mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente-Y me encargué de dejarle un recordatorio permanente.

-Eres un verdadero sádico, dada la posición de la familia Kagene puedo imaginarme más o menos como lo amenazaste.

El pelinegro rió oscuramente.

-¿En verdad crees que le di una advertencia tan suave como hundir a su familia usando las influencias de mi padre?

-La familia Kagene tiene la fama de ser de las más poderosas mafias de todo Japón sabiendo como sé que tu eres el próximo sucesor puedo darme una idea de las formas en las que torturaste a ese pobre chico-dijo Luka con aburrimiento.

-Así que una familia famosa ¿Eh?-suspiró Rei-Este apellido a decir verdad no trae más que problemas, por eso me gusta más el apellido Kagamine que usamos para ocultarnos.

-Supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que te hiciste amigo de Len, el apellido Kagamine es muy poco popular por lo que debió sorprenderse de tener un amigo con el mismo.

-Pues su sorpresa debió ser mayor con Rin.

-Yo creo que le quedaba mejor el apellido Megurine-hizo Luka un pequeño puchero pues prácticamente su familia la había acogido después del incidente.

-Prefirió el apellido de su madre. Lily Kagamine y creo que era mejor a que se quedara con el apellido de ese hombre, además de que le gusta más el mío que el tuyo-sonrió victorioso.

-Sinceramente espero que algo malo te suceda-dijo irritada entre dientes, había muchas cosas en las que Rei tenia más ventaja sobre Rin que ella.

-Lo mismo te deseo Luka, solo que mil veces peor-sonrió frescamente.

-Te lo he dicho miles de veces y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Te odio Rei-refunfuño.

-Lo mismo digo, bye bye-colgó despreocupado y cambio su mirada a una seria-Si tan solo no fueras la mejor amiga de Rin-susurró inexpresivo al tiempo que lanzaba el abre cartas hacia la pared dando justo en el blanco de la diana donde se encontraba la foto de Luka.

.

.

.

-Así que Kagamine Rin-susurró Len caminando entre las calles de la ciudad y sonrió engreídamente.

-Kagamine Len ¿Eh?-sonrió de igual forma Rin mirando al cielo desde la ventana de su cuarto.

-¡Definitivamente hare que te enamores de mi!-dijeron al mismo tiempo con determinación desde los diferentes lugares donde se encontraban.

.

.

.

**Así pues inicia el reto entre Rin y Len ¿Quién se merece ganar?**

Richy Escorpy : Bueno, supongo que sus personalidades debían ser así de Ley y lo doficil será que las cosas entre ellos progresen cuando tienen que actuar frente al otro sin una personalidad fingida.

Dianis Mar :Sip la descubrió jeje y las cosas se pondrán algo complicadas para ambos.

Sakura Hecate: Pues Rin tienen que continuar con su trabajo, solo que las cosas se pondrán mucho mas interesantes jeje, nadie se imagina mis planes.

Shioo: Lo de la rosa se las deja después de cortar con ellos para que la reconozcan como la princesa de Hielo, ella odio a los hombres, a todos excepto a Rei.

Cathy-Chan: La venganza es divertida ¿No es cierto? Mujajajaja. Bueno, en respuesta a este y otros comentarios que me dejaste, te agradezco por considerarme una amiga y es cierto que los comentarios que dejabas no llegaban, te nia que esperar dos días para saber tu opinión de los capítulos y abeces me desesperaban pero la paciencia es una virtud así que no te preocupes, esperare paciente tus comentarios y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

Mutsumi27: Pues ya veras como a lo largo de la historia se justifican sus comportamientos, Len tiene sus razones pero las de Rin son más fuertes que hacen ver que a la razón de Len como una patética excusa.

Sofialexandra15: Tardare pero por supuesto que habrá Lemmon y ¡Felicidades tu fuiste la única que acertó!

**Por lo tanto chicos ¿Entienden un poco más la relación entre Rin y Rei? Ellos no son novios y al principio los sentimientos de ambos son confusos, pero no se preocupen, esto es meramente RinxLen así que la relación con Rei es solo un factor que influirá en nuestros dos protagonistas.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Términos de la Apuesta

Ir a la escuela para ambos Kagamine no fue nada fuera de lo normal y pese a la apuesta que tenían ninguno de los dos se relacionaba con el otro en la escuela fue una semana durante la cual se ignoraron mutuamente planeando la manera de "destruir" al otro sin importar los trucos sucios que tuvieran que usar y pese a no relacionarse eso no les impedía observarse de lejos mutuamente evaluando el comportamiento del otro y buscando una ligera debilidad.

Rin aprendió de Len que no por nada era normal que nadie lo hubiera reportado con la señorita Amore, Len era todo un "caballero" la forma amable y elegante de comportarse hacia que todas cayeran con él, era impresionante la facilidad con la que fingía ser un hombre fiel en busca del verdadero amor que definitivamente no era ninguna de las señoritas con las que había salido hasta ahora.

Por doquiera que iba la rubia solo alcanzaba a escuchar "Kyaaaa, Len-sama es como un príncipe" "Ojala yo fuera la princesa de Len-sama" "Oh, él es tan guapo y caballeroso que parece salido de ensueño" Rin tenía ganas de decirles que él no era más que un lobo en piel de cordero pero era más que obvio que ninguna de las chicas iba a creerle, es decir, lo veían tan perfecto y cordial y tenía tanto cuidado de no mostrarles su verdadera personalidad a ninguna chica que acusarlo de playboy sin fundamentos concretos era un sacrilegio.

-"Ilusas"-pensaba la Kagamine-"Jamás de darán cuenta de cómo es el verdadero Len pero en fin, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

Mientras tanto Len aprendió de la rubia que solía ser muy obstinada e indiferente con los hombres, la bella rubia de inmediato había atraído la atención de los chicos de la escuela ganándose miradas de celos y odio por parte de la mayoría de las chicas, cosa que ni siquiera le molestaba, los chicos intentaban acercársele pero ella a menudo les hacía desplantes mayormente ignorándolos, no parecía interesada en hacer amistades y mayormente la veía concentrada en sus estudios, ella era muy brillante, de hecho rivalizaban mucho por el puesto del mejor de la clase.

Si Len quería descubrir una debilidad de la rubia, entonces desgraciadamente perdió el tiempo observándola por que ciertamente no descubrió nada. Pero tenía una gran duda ¿Por qué era tan fría y distante con todas las personas? ¿Qué era lo que la había llevado a convertirse en la señorita Amore? Tristemente cuando Len contestara esas preguntas se daría cuanta de lo vacío y monocromático que es el mundo de Rin.

.

.

.

La rubia miró fastidiada al chico frente a ella, apretó la mano que tenía sobre la puerta frunciendo el ceño obviamente molesta.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Kagamine?-siseó entre dientes fijándose en que extrañamente el rubio traía una maleta consigo.

-Ah, veras, encontré esto-dijo mostrándole un anunció el cual la rubia le arrebato de inmediato y al leerlo lo reconoció rápidamente, era el mismo anuncio que ella había puesto sobre compartir piso para disminuir los gasto del alquiler-Así que vine a ser tu compañero ¿Qué te parece?

La chica rompió el papel en pedazos intentando controlar su ira e indignación, gritarle y golpearlo no serviría de nada si su objetivo era enamorarlo así que debía ser amable con él.

-Len, cariñó-dulcifico su voz lo más posible-Tú vives en una mansión-dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada mientras el rubio solamente la paso de largo y entró directamente a la sala-No tiene sentido que estés aquí.

-¿Es que no lo ves Rinny? ¡He venido para hacerte compañía y alegrar tu vida!-dijo fingiendo muy bien sus ánimos.

"Autocontrol ante todo" pensaba la joven inhalando algo de aire y contando hasta diez.

-Hazme el favor de largarte de aquí-siseo aun con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso Rinny-dijo acostándose en el sofá como si se tátara de su propia casa-Veras, tu y yo hicimos una apuesta en la que nuestro objetivo es enamorar al otro pero me temo que tú y yo no hemos puesto las reglas del juego y es hora de hablar sobre eso ¿No lo crees?

Ella suspiró quedadamente y tomo asiento frente a rubio engreído

-Bien, te escucho si con eso logro que salgas más pronto de aquí.

El chico sonrió.

-Primero que nada debemos establecer los límites de la apuesta ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacer caer al otro Rinny?-preguntó burlón.

-Esto sin duda va a ser algo complicado así que durara el tiempo que nos quede hasta graduarnos, si para entonces no lograste nada prepárate para ser mi sirviente de por vida Len-dijo la chica muy confiada.

-Bien, me parece muy justo salvo por el final, es obvio que serás tú la que pierda-presumió el rubio enderezándose en su asiento.

-Pasemos al siguiente tema Kagamine.

-Amorcito, se supone que debes seguirme el juego, no puedes volver a llamarme Kagamine-estableció él-En este juego tu y yo debemos tratarnos como pareja, habrá abrazos, habrá besos y por supuesto un sobrenombre de amantes y actuaremos como pareja, de esa forma será mucho más fácil que uno de los dos pierda, pero descuida podemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto mientras estemos en el instituto, después de todo creo que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene hacerlo público.

-Por supuesto que se jugar corazón-sonrió victoriosa ella-Pero esto lejos de lo que tú crees solo te acerca más a tu derrota.

-Eso aún está por verse mi conejita-sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Es todo el tema a tratar?-preguntó indiferente pues no tenía ganas de estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Aún no hemos terminado Rinny querida. A partir de hoy estaremos viviendo juntos con el fin de aprender a convivir, pienso que de esta manera habrá menos tensión entre nosotros ¿No lo crees?

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la conclusión de que la convivencia entre nosotros disminuirá la tensión?-pregunto escéptica.

-Nos conviene a ambos si queremos hacer ceder al otro ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de que yo te haga algo Rin?-inquirió burlón.

-¿Hacerme algo tú? Ja-se mofó-Eso quisieras.

-¿Ves? Entonces no hay problema-sonrió abiertamente.

-Haz lo que quieras-gruñó cruzada de brazos.

-Finalmente el último punto a tocar.

-Y ese sería…-dijo la rubia esperando que su compañero se explicara.

-Simple, recuerda que el trato es que ambos usemos nuestras verdaderas personalidades, estoy aquí para ver a la Rin que nadie conoce-sonrió maliciosamente.

-No estoy segura de que esa Rin te agrade pero lo que básicamente me estas pidiendo es que no actué como la jugadora que normalmente soy ¿Cierto?

-En pocas palabras el comportamiento de Sweet Rin está prohibido, no quiero que uses las artimañas de la niña buena contra mí, no te servirá de nada, pero puedes usar esa faceta tuya mientras estés en el instituto, no es necesario que siempre te veas seria e indiferente.

-Conoces muy bien mis trucos de actuación ¿Y cómo no? Si son los que tú utilizas. En cuanto a tu comportamiento…

-Estoy usando mi yo original contigo, deberías sentirte honrada.

-Veo muy bien que esa es tu verdadera personalidad, después de todo he observado que te comportas como todo un príncipe, cuando en realidad eres el rey demonio-inquirió ella en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¿No es lo mismo que haces tú princesa de Hielo?

-Creí que habían quedado claras las diferencias entre tú y yo-frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie.

-Somos tan parecidos que realmente no veo esas diferencias-se paró frente a ella penetrándola con la mirada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme contigo?!-gritó irritada levantándole la mano para darle una bofetada pero en ese mismo instante el rubio aprovechó para detenerla de la muñeca y envestirla hacia el sillón quedando encima de ella.

-No deberías hacer algo como eso-susurró con voz profunda-Los hombres tienen más fuerza que las mujeres ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias de tu acto?-su aliento rozó el cuello de la chica.

-Esta era precisamente la consecuencia que esperaba al tratar contigo-dijo sin emoción alguna mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Azul contra azul se enfrentaron en una batalla interna por la dominación de la situación. Ella simplemente permanecía inmóvil y pasiva debajo de él.

Len recargo todo su cuerpo contra el de ella dándole un ligero beso en el cuello pero ella ni siquiera reaccionaba, Rin sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que esa era la parte en donde ella se sonrojaría e intentaría tímidamente quitárselo de encima para que después el reafirmara su dominio y reclamara sus labios, pero la chica no le seguiría el juego.

Él sonrió complacido por su indiferencia, de cierta forma se esperaba un golpe directo en el estómago y que ella intentara darle una paliza pero no sucedió, le resultaba intrigante su comportamiento y a la vez estaba aliviado, definitivamente ella no era como todas las demás chicas y eso iba a ser…

-Divertido, jugar contigo será muy divertido-deslizo sus dedos por su sedoso cabello llevándose un mechón a los labios para besarlo y de paso sentir su aroma. Naranjas, claramente sus favoritas-No bajes la guardia querida.

El joven lentamente se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Será mejor que des buena pelea-le susurró al oído.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue relativamente normal para los dos Kagamine, Rin por su lado se comportó menos fría de lo normal con sus compañeros, en cierta forma no le convenía ser odiada por las chicas y ser muy fría con los chicos a pesar de no soportarlos.

Len por su parte no se concentró en chicas ese día, estaba feliz de tener un verdadero reto frente a él, sin duda le daría una lección a esa niña engreída y mimada pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era ganarse su corazón así que tenía que planear muy bien de qué manera hacer eso.

Extrañamente algo en Rin le parecía tenuemente familiar pero no sabía que era, después se concentraría en eso, lo importante era de qué forma podía hacer para enamorar a Rin, era obvio que ninguna de sus tácticas podría funcionarle muy bien, después de todo intentar seducirla no era la mejor opción simple y sencillamente porque había dos posibles reacciones.

La primera seria que Rin simplemente no le siguiera el juego e ignorara la situación como ya lo había hecho lo cual solo dejaba en claro su desinterés y eso solamente aumentaba las posibilidades de victoria de Rin.

La segunda opción venía a ser que ella lo apaleara, después de todo algo que había logrado notar de la rubia era su carácter explosivo y que no se dejaba de nadie.

Usar su carácter suave no serviría con Rin ya que esa personalidad falsa de príncipe en resplandeciente armadura estaba descartada por la chica, a fin de cuentas conquistarla seria el reto más grande al cual enfrentarse, tal vez debería pedirle consejos a Rei, después de todo él logró ganarse el corazón de Rui.

Len había escuchado varias cosas sobre esa pelinegra por parte del mismo Rei, que era insensible, grosera, mandona etc. Y de repente un día su mejor amigo sale con la noticia de que ahora es novio de la chica y hasta la fecha el rubio no tiene ni idea de cómo carajos es que esos dos se hicieron pareja.

Definitivamente tenía que pedirle consejos a ese tipo.

Len sabía muchas cosas de Rei, pero casi nada acerca de su familia salvo que la mayoría pertenecen a la mafia, además de que el pelinegro no tocaba muy seguido ese tema, él solo hablaba de cierta persona en la que jamás puso atención.

Después del timbre se dirigió con Rin al apartamento.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan de repente?-cuestionó la rubia tomando sus precauciones.

-Debemos convivir y aprender a llevarnos mejor y justo por eso me gustaría conocerte más afondo.

-Eso no me convence lo suficiente para que conteste a tus preguntas.

-Bien, entonces será una ronda de preguntas, prometo responder honestamente a todas la que me hagas-dijo levantando la mano con un suspiró mientras la rubia lo miraba perspicazmente.

-Leer y escribir-susurró un poco cohibida, seguro creería que era una nerd o algo así.

-¿Qué?

-¡Leer y escribir!-alzó la voz sin mirarlo.

-Oh, eso suena interesante-dijo reflexionándolo un poco-Me gusta leer cuando se trata de libros escritos por Julio Verne-admitió el Kagamine como sin nada.

-Creí que era la única a la que le gustaba-susurró para sí misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No, nada.

-¿Piensas preguntarme algo?

La rubia lo sopeso un minuto.

-No, prefiero descubrir las cosas por mí misma, pero si hay una pregunta muy intrigante que me gustaría que contestaras.

-Adelante, seré completamente honesto-sonrió el rubio.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te convirtieras en un playboy?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven que se paró de inmediato llamando la atención de Rin y se produjo un escalofriante silencio entre los dos.

Finalmente Rin decidió hablar continuando con su camino.

-No es necesario que lo contestes, sé que debió haber sido muy personal-se fue dejando al Kagamine helado.

.

.

.

Len acababa de tomar una ducha mientras Rin miraba un programa de televisión en la tele, el joven se preguntaba si ella podría alguna vez dejar de ser tan fría, ahora que lo pensaba ella jamás sonreía de corazón y no pudo evitar cuestionarse como seria, por una vez quería ver la actuar completamente diferente de lo que habitualmente había observado pero eso parecía ciertamente imposible.

El timbre sonó y Len fue el primero en acercarse a abrir la puerta, tas él iba Rin solo por mera curiosidad extrañada porque ella no esperaba ninguna visita así que obviamente debía ser para Len.

El rubio abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con cierto pelinegro.

-Oh Rei… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-preguntó muy intrigado ya que él no le había comentado que apenas ayer se había mudado al apartamento de la rubia, de hecho no había podido hablar con él y comentarle acerca de.

-Hola Rin-le sonrió a la chica dulcemente.

-¡Rei-dijo alegremente quien de inmediato se lanzó hacia él muy contenta uniendo sus labios con los de él en un ligero beso que dejó al Kagamine boca abierta.

-¡¿Ustedes se conocen?!-preguntó impactado-¡¿Un momento Rei, estas engañando a Rui con Rin?!

-¿De que estas hablando Len?-preguntó el pelinegro extrañado al separarse de la rubia y acariciar su cabecita como si ella fuera una niña pequeña-Rin es mi prima.

.

.

.

**Al fin! Ufff, hoy tuve mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y segundo de eso me puse a escribir este capítulo para ustedes ya que no he podido escribir mucho por un problema con mi computadora, de hecho no planeaba escribir nada hasta que me compraran mi nueva lap pero mi tiempo es limitado antes de ingresar a la universidad así que debo escribir.**

**Sinceramente ¿Cuántos sabían o se esperaban de la relación de Rin y Rei? Si chicos, no leyeron mal, Rin estuvo enamorada de su primo, las razones y explicación de lo sucedido entre ellos estarán más adelante y la relación de Rin y Len será algo tardia jeje.**

**Dianis Mar: A puesto a que todos querrán que gane Rin jeje.**

**Cathy-chan: Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora, eres una de las razones por la que no he dejado de escribir pese a las complicaciones que se me presentan. Y si, Rei es algo Yandere pero no tan chiflado como para encerrar a Rin, como te habrás dado cuenta él tiene a Rui pero ella es solo como un remplazo de Rin por razones que se revelaran luego. La razón del odio de Rei es que Luka a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Rin la hirió mucho cuando prefirió a su novio y el considera que eso es imperdonable.**

**Shioo: Todos dicen que me ire al infierno por lo malvada que soy con los hombres y yo digo que ya estoy en el teniendo que convivir con tantos idiotas y pues, aun no me llevo bien con mi hermano mayor jeje.**

**Mutsumi27: La competencia entre nuestros protagonistas estará muy reñida pero solo te dire que únicamente uno será el vencedor que Rompa involuntariamente el corazón del otro.**

**Tsundere Anime: Descuida, la historia se tornara más y más interesantes conforme la vayas leyendo por que cada quien guarda un profundo secreto que es la causa de su comportamiento.**

**Guest: Gracias por el comentario, te gustara lo que vendrá más adelante.**

**Yo: Esta Rin tiene su porque de ser así, ciertamente su pasado es triste.**

** .1656 aquí esta la continuación.**

**Perdonen que tardare en actualizar mis otras historias pero les aseguro que actualizare lo mas pronto posible Love-Pain, Sadistic Pumpkins, Cosas de Tu y Yo y El Hijo Del Mal.**

**¡Ténganme paciencia!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Rin es mi prima, jamás podría engañar a Rui con ella-había dicho Rei dejando al rubio desconcertado.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Rin extrañada.

-Ah, cierto Rin, no te lo había dicho, Len y yo somos buenos amigos, prácticamente nos conocemos desde niños-dijo el pelinegro con una amble sonrisa para la rubia.

Len no lo podía creer, Rin era su primo y se habían besado, el ambiente entre ellos dos parecía de enamorados porque era la primera vez que Rei no se veía indiferente frente a alguien que no fuera Rui y por último, el chico ni siquiera le había mencionado que tenía una prima de nombre Rin y en ese momento la rubia pregunto lo mismo que Len quería preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de él?

-Oh, es solo que no quería que se conocieran pero eso resulto inevitable-contestó Rei.

-Entiendo por qué razón no querías que nos conociéramos-dijo refiriéndose a que como ambos eran Spice habría muchas peleas entre ellos dos-Pero si son muy buenos amigos ¿Por qué me enviaste un mensaje fijándolo como el siguiente objetivo de la señorita Amore?

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó Len con sorpresa sin creer que su mejor amigo lo había metido en su actual situación con Rin.

-Rin, cariño ¿Te parece si hablamos luego?-le acarició la cabeza con dulzura-Tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con Len a solas.

-Está bien de todas maneras tenía planeado ir a la tienda y Len seguro querrá explicaciones, pero tú y yo hablaremos más tarde-dijo Rin tomando su bolso junto a la puerta y saliendo de la casa con un "regreso luego".

-Entonces no querías que conociera a tu prima por que iba a ser el siguiente objetivo de la princesa de hielo-dijo de brazos cruzados.

-Básicamente así es, viendo la personalidad entre ustedes dos pues…

-Y entonces cuando ella aparece me conviertes en su principal objetivo-dijo algo indignado entre dientes.

-Hey, no te quejes, es muy probable que esto hubiera sucedido de cualquier forma habrías terminado interesado en Rin y terminarías siendo su objetivo de cualquier forma.

-Si me hubieras dicho que era tu prima juro que ni me acercaba a ella, ninguna mujer vale lo suficiente para que yo pierda mi amistad contigo-dijo determinado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que de haber sabido que era mi prima no coquetearías con ella?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Creo que es más que obvio que no lo haría-refunfuñó el por la falta de confianza de su amigo.

-Aunque digas eso ella hubiera terminado por descubrir que eres un jugador y se hubiera acercado a ti de otra forma, en ese caso tú en verdad resultarías herido, quizás peor de lo que terminaste con Miku.

-Eso no pasaría, jure jamás enamorarme de otra sola mujer después de esa peliverde.

-Solo porque tuviste una mala experiencia con Miku no significa que no puedas volver a enamorarte jamás-declaró el pelinegro-La razón por que los junte a ti y a Rin es porque creo que ambos podrán ayudar al otro a superar el pasado.

-No me digas que a ella la engaño un jugador y decidió vengarse de todos para que ninguna otra chica saliera lastimada-dijo en cierto tono burlón pues creía a Rin incapaz de haber querido a alguien.

-Fue peor que eso, no puedes ni imaginarte los sucesos que hicieron que Rin, quien solía ser una niña muy amable y sonriente, se volviera tan fría y calculadora como es actualmente, a diferencia de ti ella disfruta llevar a cabo sus venganzas, le gusta ver a los jugadores sufriendo por haberse enamorado de ella, nadie ha podido ganar su juego de seducción.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Rin?-preguntó algo intrigado.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte, así como no le dije a ella sobre los motivos que te llevaron a ser un Spice, creo que eso es algo que ustedes dos deben tratar, será un logró muy grande si haces que Rin hable sobre su pasado o sus padres-se burló él.

-En ocasiones me cuestiono como es que eres mi mejor amigo-dijo algo irritado Len.

-Es porque tú y yo somos completamente opuestos, si te hace sentir mejor, apostare por ti-dijo Rei.

-No, eso no me ayuda en nada. Pero hay algo que me inquieta y me intriga y es… ¡¿Por qué DIABLOS TE BESASTE CON TU PRIMA?!-le gritó alterado mientras Rei se cubría las orejas.

Por un momento creyó que quizás Rei salía con Rui para encubrir su romance con su prima, pero eso no tenía verdaderamente ningún sentido, se suponía que Rui y Rei se odiaban, entonces de ninguna manera la pelinegra le habría brindado su ayuda a menos que ella estuviera en una situación similar pero seguía habiendo un hueco en la historia, aun cuando Rin y Rei fueran novios no era posible que la rubia siguiera siendo la señorita amore seduciendo a varios chicos cuando tenía un novio muy posesivo, porque si algo sabia Len de Rei era que el pelinegro era en extremo posesivo y solía caracterizarse por la frase "¡No toques a Rui!"

El cerebro de Len quería estallar, de verdad no entendía que pasaba por la mente de esos dos primos cuando se besaron en los labios hace rato.

-No sé por qué te alteras tanto-dijo restándole importancia al asunto-Fue un simple rose de labios que no significo nada para mí ni para Rin, es algo común.

-¡No es común!-reprochó algo indignado.

-Entre nosotros si lo es-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Eso es incesto!

-Te equivocas, incesto es cuando dos familiares de sangre mantienen una relación amorosa y tienen relaciones sexuales, en el caso de Rin y mío no puedes aplicar la palabra incesto ya que no somos novios y jamás me he acostado con ella-le informó de lo más calmado dejando al rubio pasmado por la forma en la que utilizo sus palabras.

-Pero-Pero se besaron.

-Sí, pero eso no convierte nuestra relación en incesto-le aclaró.

-¡Aja, admites que tienen una relación!

-Obviamente tenemos una relación, somos primos.

-¡Entonces explícame ese beso!-le exigió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Estas celoso Len? ¿Tan rápido caíste para Rin?-se burló él ya que a sus ojos actuaba como un amante celoso.

-¡No me cambies de tema Rei y explícame ese beso con tu prima!-ante eso el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Ya te lo dije Len, no significo nada para ninguno de los dos-dijo dejando de reír-Veras, Rin es de los únicos familiares que tengo y desde que somos pequeños siempre hemos estado juntos, le tengo un aprecio inigualable, nos acostumbramos mucho a la compañía del otro que hasta cierto punto se podría decir que nuestro cariño no es normal, el beso es solo algo común entre nosotros pero realmente no tiene mucha importancia.

-¿Era por ella por quien de repente te iba de viaje sin decir nada?

-Sí, cuando estaba enferma o se sentía mal iba de inmediato a verla, soy el único familiar en el que confía plenamente.

-Incestuoso-murmuró Len-Como sea ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Dejar que continúe el juego entre Rin y yo? Si ella es la que sale lastimada apuesto a que me odiaras el resto de tu vida.

-Desde que provoque todo esto sé a qué consecuencias atenerme, pero creo que es más probable que se les acabe el tiempo a que uno caiga por el otro-suspiró el pelinegro-Bueno, yo solo vine a molestarte y tal vez hablare con Rinny más tarde porque estoy seguro de que también me exigirá ciertas explicaciones, cuando regrese dile que la veré luego ¿Si?

-¿Eh?-dijo mirando como el chico se dirigía a la ventana y salía a través de ella por las escaleras de emergencia que habían lado del edificio.

-Adiós Len-se despidió dejando al rubio perplejo, este sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo, a veces al pelinegro le gustaban hacer todo tipo de cosas locas.

.

.

.

El rubio estaba aburrido sentado en el sofá hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró Rin con un par de cosas que había ido a comprar para la cena.

-¿Cómo te fue en la tienda?-le preguntó girando la cabeza para ver como entraba a la cocina con las compras.

-Oh gracias a que ya no tengo que gastar todo mi dinero en la renta de este lugar podremos cenar pan naranja recién hecho con café.

-¿Tu cocinas?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Oye, no solo soy buena siendo una jugadora sino que también soy una buena cocinera!-dijo estableciendo las cosas sobre la mesa para empezar a cocinar de inmediato.

-Mmm, no lo aparentes, sinceramente creí que serias un desastre en la cocina y yo tendría que preparar nuestras comidas-dijo el Kagamine en un tono divertido.

-Si alguien no sabría cocinar aquí en todo caso serias tú ¿No se supone que vives en una mansión y tienes sirvientes que cocinan para ti?-le preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Que tenga sirvientes no significa que no pueda cocinar para mí de vez en cuando-le respondió el rubio.

-No pareces de esos.

-Bueno, a las chicas les gustan los hombres que les cocinan ¿cierto?

-Eso si suena como algo que tu harías para impresionar a una chica.

-Pareces feliz ¿Es porque pudiste ver a tu amado primo?

La rubia lo miró un poco extrañada y lo entendió de inmediato, era natural que le extrañara el beso en los labios que le dio a Rei pues a pesar de que eran primos para ellos era algo natural ya que recordemos que fue Rei quien le enseño a besar a Rin en primer lugar, además se trataba de un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hubo un tiempo en que solíamos ser inseparables, mirando al pasado se puede decir que sentía por él algo más que un simple afecto de primos… pero supongo que realmente ese cariño no era tan grande.

-Oh increíble, Rinny de verdad quiso a alguien-dijo Len.

-Deja de burlarte Kagamine-dijo en cierto tono serio-Mejor ayúdame a hacer la masa para el pan o no comerás.

-Bien, bien ya voy-dijo acercándose.

.

.

.

Como quiera que fuera aun había ciertas riñas entre los Kagamine viviendo juntos pero ya no eran muy comunes, por lo general solo convivían intentando mantener la paz pues habían quedado que no ganaban nada peleando a cada rato si iban a convivir durante alrededor de un año.

De inmediato las personalidades de ambos rubios salieron a relucir con mucha diferencia de las que generalmente usaban con sus compañeros en clase, en el instituto no convivían mucho entre ellos para que no se levantaran sospechas de su relación pero se podía notar que se lanzaban miradas fugaces inspeccionando al otro.

Len aprendió que Rin se mostraba menos reservada y fría en casa, si quería verla actuar dulce y amable entonces lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a Rei, incluso el rubio se preguntaba si la chica no era bipolar pues sus cambios de humor era extremadamente rápidos, también aprendió que no tomaba para nada en cuenta que él vivía en la misma casa que ella a menos que se tratara de comida.

Rin entendió que Len era un verdadero pervertido que en ocasiones solía jugarle un sinfín de bromas, pensar que en la escuela era un caballero y en casa se comportaba como el mayor pervertido y descarado del mundo, en ocasiones llegaba a avergonzar a Rin terriblemente y eso era lo que provocaba las peleas que tenían a menudo.

En ejemplo de lo sucedido fue la primera travesura que el rubio le hizo a su compañera, y esa fue la vez que entro a su cuarto a revisar su ropa ¿Por qué? Simple. Era un verdadero pervertido y le dio curiosidad saber qué tipo de ropa interior usaba alguien como Rin y de paso plantar evidencias falsas.

Y lo que paso fue que:

Rin se había quedado un poquito tarde para hacer tarea por lo que Len fue el primero en llegar a casa y con ganas de ver el rostro de Rin avergonzado, pues sus intentos directos no había funcionado, decidió por así decirlo subir su acoso de nivel.

Y cuando Rin abrió la puerta de su habitación, ahí estaba el Kagamine sentado sobre su cama con un conjunto de lencería a su lado.

-Rin, Rinny, Rinny, estaba decepcionado de ver que tu ropa interior era muy aburrida, pero mira lo que encontré-dijo mostrándole el conjunto de lencería super-sexi y lindo de lazos que él mismo había comprado para avergonzar a Rin-¿Para quién cómprate esto Rin? ¿Sera que tenías planeado mostrárselo a tu primo?

La expresión en el rostro de Rin no tuvo precio, su cara estaba tan roja que fácilmente competía con un tomate y estaba tan avergonzada que tartamudeaba al hablar.

-¡E-es-eso no es mío!-gritó con nerviosismo e incluso algo alterada-¡Sal de mía habitación tú maldito pervertido!

-Aunque esto se ve un poco pequeño y apretado ¿Por qué no te ayudo a provartelo?-se pusó de pie acercándose a la sonrojada chica.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Aléjate de mí maldito pervertido! ¡Te demandare por acoso sexual!

El Kagamine no pudo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada.

-¡Rin debiste ver tu cara!-dijo entre risas-Tu expresión no tuvo presión.

La chica indignada y avergonzada decidió que debía vengarse.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así Len!

-Rin ¿Qué haces con esa mini-aplanadora de metal?-dijo un poco asustado-No, Rin, suelta eso ¡Rin no lo hagas! ¡Sualtalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Si, las cosas serian muy divertidas apartir de ahora para ambos Kagamines.

.

.

**Dianis Mar : Mi trabajo es hacer cosas que nadie se espera muajajajaaj.**

**Cathy-chan: Bien, sobre el fic, no sabia reamente nada del fantasma de la opera y solo me suena por que leei un fanfic de Rin y Len basado en esa historia, se llama The perfect duet, y la verdad me encanto, deberias leerla solo que esta en ingles, pero si aun quieres la historia pues vere que puedo hacer para ver primero la pelicula y despues escribirte el fic...**

**Cris-chan12 : Tu escena de lo que iba a suceder fue muy graciosa, pero aqui las cosas fueron un poquito distintas, espero que hayas disfrutado del cap.**

**Guest: Se hace lo que se puede asi que por favor no me mates.**

**Mutsumi27: Len ya da signos de perder pero pues no queremos que sea tan facil ¡Verdad? muajajajaja**

**Richy Escorpy : Gracias por el apoyo tu sempai esta muy feliz, a ti al igual que a Cathy te debo un fic, tanto colaboraivo como un especial asi que si tienes alguna peticion hare lo que pueda, debo aprovechar antes de entrar a la uni.**

**Shioo: Rin tiene una cuanta ventaja pero Len tambien no va a caer tan facilmente, espero que sigas viva y aun no te hayas tirado del poso.**

**xKyoChii: Espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tus dudas y veamos si es Rin la que logra ganar pero por momentos tiene ventaja.**

ASi que chicos he estado pensando en actualizar mi perfil por aqui asi que diganme que les gustaria saber que yo pudiera poner en mi perfilo, ya saban cosas como si tengo hermanos o cualquier pregunta para responder.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Aquel día era un día normal y común, Rin como de costumbre acababa de tomar una ducha para refrescarse del calor que invadía el ambiente y salió del baño únicamente cubierta por una toalla que mantenía muy apegada a su cuerpo mojado, de su cabello se deslizaban gotas de agua y sin prestar atención a nada se dirigió hacia la cocina para sacar un jugo del refri notando que Len se había percatado de su presencia, pues el rubio se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala y era imposible no notar que la rubia se dirigía a la cocina.

-Rinny querida, deberías dejar de andar por los pasillos vistiendo solo una toalla-acorraló a la joven contra el refri-Yo podría no controlarme-le susurró seductoramente a la joven que ni se inmuto.

-Tu que me tocas indebidamente y te juro que despertaras en el hospital respirando atreves de tubos sin saber cómo llegaste ahí-siseó agarrando al joven del cuello para luego empujarlo hacia atrás reanudando el camino hacia su habitación con su jugo de naranja en mano.

-Oh Rin espera…-involuntariamente intento detenerla atrapando su toalla mientras ella seguía caminando y de inmediato volteó sintiendo una brisa por todo su cuerpo.

Len trago audible mientras Rin solo se quedó congelada procesando el hecho de que se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a ese idiota.

-Jamás en mi vida tendré otra oportunidad como esta así que…-el rubio estiró sus manos y apretó los senos de la joven haciendo que emitiera un gemido de sorpresa pues no podía creer lo desvergonzado y pervertido de su compañero-Vaya, son más suaves de lo que creí…

-Maldito-mustió entre dientes con un aura asesina-Estas muerto Kagamine.

-Gulp-trago saliva nerviosamente dispuesto a correr y cuando Rin dio un paso para agarrarlo y comenzar a golpearlo resbalo con la tolla que se encontraba en el suelo cayendo en una posición muy comprometedora con Len.

-Rin vine a…-Rei se quedó callado ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaron-Veo que aún no se te ha quitado la costumbre de andar por ahí en toalla después de bañarte-dijo en tono monótono.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa, ahora jamás poder casarme!-gritó la joven corriendo a ocultarse a su habitación.

-Rei ¡Te juro que solo le toque los pechos a tu prima!-se defendió Len.

-Sabes, no tenía la necesidad de escuchar eso-aclaró Rei desinteresado.

-Len, eres un verdadero pervertido-dijo una voz femenina saliendo detrás del pelinegro.

-Ah, Rui-chan-dijo contentó de ver a la joven pues por alguna extraña razón se llevaban muy bien, ella era de las pocas chicas por las que tenía algo de miedo y respeto.

-Rui quería venir a ver a Rin-informó Rei.

-¿Qué? ¿Incluso ella conoce a Rin?-mustió con sorpresa poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué no conocería a Rin? Cuando ella venía a visitar a Rei solía quedarse en mi casa y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas de inmediato-contestó la pelinegra.

-Al parecer soy el único que nunca se enteró de su existencia-dijo Len.

-No te pongas triste-dijo acariciando la cabeza del rubio-Rei jamás te la menciono para ahorrarse la molestia de que hubieran problemas cuando estúpida e inútilmente intentaras seducirla-dijo la chica con su mejor sonrisa haciendo que el ánimo del joven decayera.

-Que directa…

-Intentare hacer que Rin salga de su habitación-dijo su primo caminando hacia esta.

Len y Rui podían ver claramente desde el pasillo al pelinegro tocar la puerta de la habitación de la Kagamine.

-Vamos Rin, salde ahí. No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda.

-Y dicen que el pervertido soy yo-dijo Len.

-Me refiero a cuando éramos niños idiota, solíamos bañarnos juntos-le aclaró el pelinegro.

-¡Rei!-chilló la rubia saliendo de su cuarto y aferrándose a su adorado primo-¡Después de lo que paso hoy no voy a poder casarme nunca!-lloró la joven.

-¿Dónde quedo todo tu orgullo de Spice Rin?-interrogó el rubio escéptico de sus lágrimas.

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido!-gruñó la joven un poco irritada-¡Aun cuando soy una jugadora nadie se ha propasado conmigo! ¡AH! ¡Rui-chan!-dijo con una sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga y de inmediato se separó de Rei para irse con la pelinegra y tomarla de las manos-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Rei te ha estado tratando bien? –le pregunto con rapidez a la joven.

-También me alegro de volver a verte Rin-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Rei y yo veníamos a invitarlos a ti y a Len a una fiesta en la piscina que habrá mañana en mi casa ¿Te animas a venir?

-¡Pero por supuesto!-contestó la rubia entusiasmada.

-¡Ah! Por cierto Rin-dijo jalándola para meterse con ella a su habitación-Compre un lindo conjunto de ropa para ti y quiero que te lo pruebes.

-¿Eh?-mustió inocentemente.

La pelinegra la arrastró consigo rápidamente y ambas chicas desaparecieron tras la puerta del cuarto de la joven dejando a los chicos solos en el pasillo.

-Vaya, no sabía que Rin también podía actuar de esa manera, y sus cabios de personalidad son difíciles de manejar, normalmente solo se porta fría e indiferente-dijo Len.

-Eso solo lo hace contigo porque eres un idiota-dijo Rei en tono frio.

-Oye, no te desquites conmigo solo porque Rin te haya cambiado por Rui.

-Es porque son chicas, es porque son chicas-se repitió el pelinegro afligido en una esquina-Pasa lo mismo con esa estúpida de Luka pero yo conozco más a Rin que ella así que es obvio que me quiere más a mí-mustió entre dientes con un aura oscura.

-No puedo creer que te lo hayas tomado en serio-dijo Len escéptico.

El chico susurró cosas inaudibles que Len apenas podía entender.

-Ya, ya Rei, no es para tanto-dijo dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

-Todo es culpa de Luka, sí, todo es culpa de esa pelirosa, debí deshacerme de ella cuando aún no era muy buena amiga de Rin.

-No sé quién diablos es Luka pero mi intriga como llegaste a la conclusión de echarle la culpa-mustió Len-Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía de que Rui no termine engañándote con Rin porque ella no parece tener ningún interés en chicos.

El pelinegro se puso de pie rápidamente llamando a la puerta.

-¡Ruiiii, no hagas cosas pervertidas con Rin!-le gritó un poco preocupado pues tanto Rei como Len sabían que la pelinegra se emocionaba más con las chicas de lo que debería, incluso cuando no se llevaban bien Rei afirmaba que seguramente la chica era una lesbiana, claro, antes de que terminaran saliendo juntos.

Len también sostenía la teoría de que Rui podía ser lesbiana dado que según él no había nadie que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos y cuando le coqueteó por primera vez antes de que fuera novia de Rei, ella lo mando por un tubo, la segunda vez que intentó algo con ella la pelinegra lo pateó en la entrepierna y ni hablar de la tercera.

-Ah, espera… esta algo apretado-susurró audiblemente la joven del otro lado de la puerta y al instante Rei y Len pegaron sus oídos intrigados por el curioso sonido.

-Rinny, te volvieron a crecer los pechos-dijo Rui juguetonamente perturbando a los dos jóvenes que escuchaban atentos.

-Rui-gimió la rubia.

-Aguanta solo un poco más Rin.

-Ah, nnn… no puedo-jadeó la joven.

-Ya casi…

-¡Kyaaaa, Ruiii!

-¡Deténganse!- gritó el pelinegro no pudo seguir soportando los sonidos y abrió la puerta para convencerse de que solo estaba mal interpretando las cosas encontrándose de inmediato con una escena bastante comprometedora en la que Rui estaba encima de Rin y parecía estar desnudando a su inocente primita.

Al pobre de Rei casi le da un infarto y termino desmayándose por la contundente escena dejando a la rubia y la pelinegra perplejas.

.

.

.

-En pocas palabras, estabas encima de Rin porque te caíste cuando intentabas ponerle la blusa que no entraba por que sus pechos habían crecido-dijo Rei confundido.

-Sí, no puedo creer que pensaras que estaba haciéndole otra cosa-se quejó la rubia.

-Cierto Rei ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que Rui y yo estábamos haciendo cosas pervertidas?-se quejó la avergonzada rubia.

-¡Métete de una vez en la cabeza que no soy lesbiana!-replicó la pelinegra.

-Bueno, no lesbiana pero podrías ser bisexual, acuérdate cuando te besaste con Elia-le recordó Rei.

-¡Eso fue el año pasado por que me toco actuar de príncipe en la obra de la bella durmiente!

-¡Pero hasta me dijiste que besaba mejor que yo!

-Fue para molestarte idiota-gruñó la pelinegra.

-Es verdad Rei ¿Cómo es que tú y tu mente cochambrosa pudieron imaginar que Rui podía estar haciendo yuri con tu angelical primita?-dijo en tono sarcástico el Kagamine

-Len, te odio-gruñó por lo bajo pues él había sido quien le había metido la idea.

-Y aun así somos los mejores amigos.

.

.

.

Rin había salido de compras de último momento a primera hora ese sábado por la mañana sin que su compañero si quiera se diera cuenta, recordó rápidamente que no tenía traje de baño y de inmediato se fue a conseguir uno, Len bajo al comedor viendo el desayuno servido pero a su rubia favorita por ningún lado, subió algo extrañado y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rin sin molestarse en tocar solo para encontrarse con que en esos momentos se estaba probando un bikini morado frente al espejo.

-¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo?-le pregunto acercándose a donde estaba su escritorio.

-¡Len!-reacciono con sorpresa al ver al Kagamine entrar tan confiado a la habitación aun viendo que ella estaba en traje de baño e intento cubrirse con una sábana, ante lo cual el rubio soltó una risita divertida.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa si ayer te vi desnuda?-se burló el joven.

-¡Cállate idiota!-se sonrojó avergonzada de la situación-¡Lárgate de aquí!-le lanzó lo más cercano que era un almohada que el logro esquivar con facilidad.

-Con un traje así vas a hacer que muchos chicos tengan hemorragias nasales ¿Por qué no mejor vas desnuda?

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Te molesta que yo atraiga a más chicos que tú a chicas?-le preguntó burlonamente.

-Podría decirse pero…

El joven se le acercó haciéndola retroceder y en un ágil movimiento la sostuvo rápidamente de las muñecas lanzándola a la cama de forma que ella quedara boca abajo y él se subió sobre ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Qué estas…?-la chica sintió algo húmedo y frio dibujando líneas en su espalda.

-Así está mejor-sonrió el Kagamine satisfactoriamente poniéndose de pie-A hora no solo llamaras la atención por tu traje de baño querida-dijo en un tono malicioso.

Rin se dio vuelta para mirar que Len le sonreía con un marcador permanente en las manos y a través del espejo de su habitación logro ver que en su espalda tenía unas letras gravadas que decían: No tocar. Propiedad de Len Kagamine.

-No puede ser… ¡Len!-le gritó irritada mientras el rubio no paraba de reír.

La joven corrió rápidamente al baño para lavarse la espalda y quitarse aquella inscripción, estaba tan apresurada que poco le importo dejar la puerta abierta mientras se mojaba con el agua de la regadera sin ponerse debajo del agua, solo tomaba con sus manos un poco de la que caía y se tallaba con jabón.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a lavarte Rinny?-dijo el joven muy divertido mientras la veía desde la puerta del baño como la chica trataba de quitarse inútilmente los rastros del plumón negro permanente.

-¡Escúchame bien Kagamine, esto no se va a quedar así!-siseó mirándolo con rabia.

Ya una vez en la piscina se encontraron con Rui.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no te pusiste un traje de baño?-le preguntó su amiga a la chica rubia.

-Bueno es que…-dijo algo nerviosa-Pasaron algunas cosas…y olvide que no tenía traje de baño-mintió con nerviosismo la joven.

-En ese caso te puedo prestar un bikini que tengo guardado.

-¡No!-se apresuró a decir Rin-De todas maneras no tenía humor de meterme a la piscina así que está bien-sonrió la Kagamine nerviosamente.

Rui le dio una mirada acusadora a Len quien únicamente sonrió despreocupadamente.

El sensual rubio no tardo en llamar la atención de las chicas de la fiesta dado su torso desnudo por el que todas babeaban.

Rin por su parte se quedó sentada en una mesa observando con irritación como el Kagamine parecía estarse divirtiendo al ser cordial con todas las jóvenes. Definitivamente la rubia tenía que idear una manera de vengarse de su compañero ¿Pero cómo?

Frunció el ceño con irritación y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa sin tener idea de que hacer, sin importar lo que hiciera no había manera de sacar de quicio al rubio tanto como él la fastidiaba a ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Fastidiarlo con insinuaciones solo haría que él las aprovechara, golpearlo ya no era divertido, se había vuelto un experto esquivando los ataques de la rubia y finalmente la chica suspiro derrotada.

Rin daría lo que fuera por lograr que Len tomara una sopa de su propia medicina, a este paso parecía que la que estaba perdiendo el control de todo era ella, tan solo necesitaba una idea para avergonzar a Len aunque fuera un vez y con eso podría ser feliz para siempre.

La idea le vino como un rayo y sonrió malignamente, solo tenia que encontrar el momento ideal para tenderle la trampa a Len pero de momento solo podía estar al pendiente de sus acciones...

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

**Bueno chicos, lamento si sintieron que el capitulo era corto... acabo de coreguirlo, solo galtaba un pedazo, pero espero que les haya gustado... por falta de tiempo no puedo contestar sus comentarios pero les prometo que lo haré la próxima vez.**


End file.
